Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love
by MaKiNgMeBlUsH
Summary: Ah, high school, it's the worst thing the universe has ever invented. Six years of being with the same people you've known from kindergarden. Well, at least for Korra DeCaprio. Korra thought she hd her life planned out after high school, but things spiral after control as she gets attracted to Mako, the school's new QB. Can Korra keep things together? AU! OCC!
1. Bad Girls and Fire Don't Mix Well

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

I drove all the way home, which was all the way across town. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, while waiting at the red light.

Finally, I drove home. I slammed the door shut and brought my stuff inside. I used the key to open the door and was greeted by my over ecstatic mother.

Damn I'm gonna need an aspirin after this.

Mom came running down the hall shrieking with joy, "My baby joined the soccer team. I can finally use another thing against Denise. She thinks Ana's all that. I can't wait till I rub it in her face," My mom said smiling in another direction.

Technically Denise and my mom have been "rivals" in the hospital ever since my mom got hired. Her daughter, Ana is the most popular girl in our school. She's captain of the cheerleading squad and apparently that's suppose to make you feel "dignified", she's messed up in the head.

I rolled my eyes at my mom., "Mom, I have a life too. I have to go to the bonfire, tonight. I walked up the stairs into my room and shut the door. I checked the time, shit it was 7:37 Asami's gonna kill me, then bring me back to life, and kill me again.

I put on a red tank top, white jeans, a black leather jacket, black boots, and my Ray Bans. In hindsight I looked hot. **(Link in profile.)**

"Eww," I said looking at my hair. It was all sweaty from soccer. I French braided my hair into a ponytail and fixed my eyes up too.

Finally deciding I looked acceptable for Asami, I checked my phone.

Three new texts. Great, what now?

**SS Sami**

_Bitch, where r u? If u don't come by 8 I'm gonna go all Barrack Obama on u._

Harsh.

**Darth Vader**

_Need a ride?_

**BITCH**

_Please help me. Mako's PMSing waiting for ur reply._

I laughed.

**TO SS Sami**

_Calm down, I'm on my way._

**TO Darth Vader**

_KK. Here's my address *** ********* ***** _

You people don't need to know my address.

**BITCH**

_I saved ur life. See how selfless I am. :) _

I smiled at my last text and slid my phone into my pocket. I walked down the stairs and sat on the last step, waiting for Mako to pick me up.

Just about a couple minutes later the doorbell rang.

I made a beeline towards the door, opened it, and ran past Mako to his Jeep Wrangler.

"Hello to you too," Mako said as he walked back towards his car.

I turned towards the backseat. "Hey, Honey Boo Boo," I said. I started calling him that after lunch.

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Kor," he muttered under his breath.

I laughed and turned the radio on. Mako raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"C'mon Mako move it. We're under the fucking speed limit. My grandma could drive faster, and she's dead," this is jacked up we're driving at like 25 mph.

"I don't wanna get into an accident," Mako said gripping the steering wheel. I pouted and fell back into my seat.

"This is the last time I'm carpooling with you guys," I muttered.

**15 minutes later. Oh, Mako and his driving.**

We were finally at the Sato estate. Thank the fucking lord. I thought we were gonna be here by the next full moon at Mako's driving skills. I climbed out of the passenger seat and pushed and shoved through the crowd of people.

"What no thank you," I could hear Mako's voice through the crowd.

"Thank you, Mako for driving me for half a fucking hour late here!"

I finally found Asami by the bonfire. I ran up to her. She glared at me, her white dress fluttering.

"Look, I know you're pissed off right now, but it was Mako and his stupid driving antics. He was driving at fucking 25 mph."

Asami's eyes light up and she fully grinned, "You and Mako carpooled? You know what that means."

My eyes widened, "DON'T YOU DARE," I warned.

She sang, "Mako and Korra sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes make up sex, then comes next Makorra in a carriage," Asami sang in a high pitched voice. I gasped and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up!"

Asami laughed.

I glared at her, "You know, sometimes I hate you."

"But that's why you love me," she said laughing. I playfully hit her.

She smirked at me, "Well, what are you waiting for. Go find him bitch. He's totally into you."

I blushed. "Who told you that?"

She smirked, "Bolin's a big gossiper. No go," she said while pushing me the opposite direction.

I walked through the patio, by the pool, and by the DJ. I groaned, then I spotted Bolin talking to some other guys on the team.

I walked towards Bolin. When Bolin saw me he waved, making the other boys whistle.

"Hey, it's DeCaprio. Those are some fine legs," Nick said.

I glared at him, "You wish. Bolin where's Mako?"

"Oh, so Harris's brother has her. My worthy opponent."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, he's up in Asami's room. Don't get to comfortable," Bolin said winking.

I scowled, "Eww. I hate you!" I yelled walking up to the mansion.

"Love you too!"

I walked up the spiraling stairs to Asami's room. I heard some laughter.

"Yeah! Awe yeah!" Someone inside yelled.

"Shh," a husky voice said. What the fuck?

I opened the door and gasped. There on the bed was Mako shirtless with hickies all over his neck and Ana wearing her bra and panties. What I thought he liked me?

"What in God's name are you doing in Asami's room fucking?!" Now I was angry. Mako is a player. I know his type. Technically speaking, half the football team are players, too.

Mako's eyes widened and Ana smirked. "Well, my boyfriend and I were doing something until you rudely interrupted," Ana said with arrogance.

"BOYFRIEND!" I shrieked. Okay I know I'm being a drama queen right now, but that's a lot to take in.

"Wait, Korra let me explain," Mako said buttoning his shirt up. Too late I slammed the door and walked down the stairs.

I started tearing up. Well this is what I get for being involved with boys.

I'm never ever falling in love.

**Aww, poor Korra. Mako's such a douche. Well, I know what you're all thinking. Well what happens next? What will Korra do? I wanna kill Ana!**

**Well don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be updating soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Five Hours of Sex

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

**TUESDAY MORINING**

Ugh, I feel like shit right now. I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ahh!" I said as I looked at my reflection. My hair was frizzy all over the place, I had red eyes, and I have a Rudolph nose. I sniffled and walked into the shower.

After I was done I dried my hair and picked out today's outfit. I don't want to look good today, it's not like I have to impress someone. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, a Lakers hoodie, gray Uggs, my favorite Ray Bans, and my Lakers hat. Yeah, I watch a lot of basketball. **(Link in profile.)**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for my daily routine, but this time it was my dad instead of mom. My dad looked up from his newspaper. "Hey, kiddo what are you up to today?"

I shrugged, "I might be home late. I have tutoring," I found out if I tutor some random person that counts as volunteer work. Ugh, though I hate tutoring. Some of the kids I work with are complete idiots. This one eighth grader was staring more at the cleavage then the ratio, if you know what I mean.

"Just don't be too late," my dad said. I rolled my eyes as I sat across from him.

"BZZZZZ," my phone vibrated. I sighed as I pitched it out of my pocket.

**SS Sami**

_What happened yesterday? And why was there a condemn on my bed? Iroh news! _

Aww, gross a condem. Very classy, Mako. Well, two can play that game. My bitch mode is totally activated right now.

**TO SS Sami**

_Tell u at school. And u might wanna burn down ur bed. Up for some bitchiness?_

I put my empty bowl in the sink. "Bye dad. See ya," I said as I kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Bye, kiddo. Have a nice day."

My phone buzzed once again.

**SS Sami**

_Bitch is my middle name._

I smirked. No one messes with Korra DeCaprio and gets away from it. I got into my car and drove to school.

I parked my car and adjusted my hat. I met up with Asami, who was waiting for me by her Porsche. She was adjusting her jacket and her Gucci glasses were shimmering in the light. **(Link in profile.)**

Once she saw me she shrieked. Asami scampered towards me, her heels clacking very LOUD. "Hey, Kor. Why were you A-Wall yesterday?"

I sighed and explained everything. Once I finished she gasped. "Great, now I have to sprinkle my bed with holy water. What's the plan?" she asked as we walked into the school.

I smirked, "Remember five hours of sex?" I asked.

Asami grinned back, "You're a monster," she said.

I smiled devilishly, "Oh, I know."

Okay, five hours of sex is like the seven deadly sins, except Asami and I made it up in the ninth grade. This girl, Tori, she was so mean and she was practically the Ana of ninth grade. She slept with the whole football team, at least twice. So Asami and I did the five hours of sex to her. The five hours of sex is when we give someone a gift every hour. The first hour is money, second lipstick, third lingerie, fourth condoms, and fifth pregnancy test. But luckily for us she moved out of the state and we don't have to deal with her ever again, but then again God sent down Ana to us.

"So, do you have the stuff?" Asami asked. I pulled out a bag from my purse with everything we need inside of it. Asami grinned, "Revenge is best served cooled," she said as she twirled the red lacey panty around her index finger.

We walked towards the cafeteria and stopped. "Speaking of the devil and her mutt," Asami said as we were watching Mako and Ana making out. I stiffened, Asami noticed and rubbed my shoulder. "He's a douche either way."

To tell the truth, I look calm and collected on the outside, but really I'm pitying myself for letting Ana Johnson steal Mako away from me. But the five hours of sex will totally be worth it.

I took a look at what Ana was wearing and scowled. She was wearing a very mini skirt, a white tank where her red bra was very **visible**, her varsity jacket, and hooker heels. She looked whoriffic. Ha, see what I did there?

Asami and I walked up to them, I adjusted my hat and smiled. Asami cleared her throat and they pulled away. Ana smirked, while Mako stood rather awkwardly. Ana walked up to me and crossed her arms over her chest. She towered over me and her perfume was so intoxication, that I'll need a Tylenol later.

"Can I help you, Korra?" Ana spat out.

I smirked, "Why actually I came here to help, you?" I said as I walked up to her and stuck a five dollar bill in between her cleavage showing. Asami stifled her laugh.

"That's from the football team," I spat out. I turned back before she could say anything and Asami and I walked back.

Asami smirked, "President's feisty, I like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Sho you have Physics with her second period, right?"

Asami nodded. I pulled out my unused lipstick from my bag and handed it to her. "Use this wisely."

We were gonna go to our locker, but Bolin sped out of nowhere. "Korra, I'm so glad I found you. Mako's been looking everywhere for you," Bolin said wheezing. His varsity jacket dripping with sweat.

Asami and I scoffed at the same time, "Well tell Mr. Dumbass that he can kiss my ass, cuz I'm not talking to that douche if the universe depended on it," I know I sounded harsh, but **everyone **practically told me that he did have feelings for me.

You know I feel like a clinger just talking about Mako right now. Ooo, what did Mako do last night? Is he a virgin? What did he have for breakfast? Is he a lefty or a righty? Mitt Romney or Barrack Obama?

"Sorry Bo, but I really don't wanna talk about Mako right now," I said when I opened my locker. I took out my Trig book and binder. "I'll see you guys later. Don't forget second hour lipstick," I said.

Asami fake gasped, "Like I would."

I rolled my eyes.

I walked into Mr. Welker's room. And sat down in the middle. The bell rung and guess you sat next to me? MAKO. No, no, no, no, no. Can't he take a hint?

"I want you to do these problems on the board and partner compare with the person sitting next to you," Mr. Welkin's sleazy voice said. I sighed and pulled out my calculator.

Gees, I really hate Trig. I was already on number two, when a piece of paper fell onto my lap. "The fuck?!" I half whispered.

Mr. Welkin looked at me, "What was that Ms DeCaprio?"

I blushed, "Nothing sir."

Mr. Welkin sighed and went back to his paper work, muttering something incoherent.

I pulled the note out of my lap and read the words in black ink.

_Korra, can we talk? -Mako_

I scoffed silently and wrote back.

_Fuck off, Mako. Wait, you know what? Fuck off with Ana!_

I crumpled the paper up, made sure Mr. Welkin wasn't looking at threw it at Mako's dumb head. Well, it didn't have the effect I wanted, but better than nothing.

Mako picked the paper and glared at me. Hey, no need to get feisty.

**MOV: What, no way?**

Damn this girl is crazy. Well, I know half of you probably thought I'm a douche bag skanky man whore, but let me explain. The guys and I took, well let's say a "couple" shots last night and I guess Ana pulled me into a room, while I was looking for Korra and the rest was history.

So you can all put your knives down and let's go back to the story.

I unscrambled the note and read it.

I sighed and wrote back.

_Korra, you don't know the whole story. Please let me explain._

I set the note back on her desk and pretended to do my work.

Well, I wasn't really the brightest of my family, but I'm suppose to get tutored today after eighth period.

I know it's cliché, but I couldn't stop thinking about Korra. Even if it's been a day and almost a half. I've got it really bad.

**Hey guys! So Mako was drunk, teenagers these days. Will Korra forgive him?**

**I'm sorry about the whole Mako point of view. But I can't really see it through his eyes. And thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

**Question of the chapter:**

**A cat has three kittens: January, March, and May. What was the mother's name?**

**DON'T CHEAT OR ANA WILL SLEEP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND. DON'T SASS ME IF YOU'RE SINGLE.**

**Post answers on reviews. Correct answers will get a smiley face reply!**


	3. Payback's a Friend of Mine

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

Well, I at least tried to ignore Mako, but he being the stubborn bitch he is wasted five sheets of paper. The bell rung, thank the fucking lord. You know what that means, lipstick.

Asami and Ana have physics with old Mrs. Smith who couldn't hear a police car siren at full blast to save her life. I told Asami to send me the video on my Iphone.

I have Mr. Dubois next for study hall. I grabbed a book from my locker and exchanged my textbooks and binder for it.

I walked into the library and sat down by Mark Mosby or as everyone in school calls him "Noseby Mosby," see he has this gigantic nose and use to pick on it all the time and fling it at everybody, except for me. I use to threaten to steal his Pokemon cards if he did it to me.

I opened my book and started reading chapter one. Withering Height, my new A.R. book.

_Oppan Gangnamseutail_

_Gangnamseutail_

_O-O-O-O Oppan Gangnamseutail_

_Gangnamseutail_

_O-O-O-O Oppan Gangnamseutail _

_Eh- Sexy Lady._

"Dammit!" I whispered as my phone went off. I blushed as some people were staring at me and hid my hone under the table and looked at the video Asami sent me.

Asami's hand was shaking as she opened the lipstick and gently spread the all over Ana's tank top and exposed skin. I tried to stifle my laughter. Next, Ana's back was all covered in red and had the words "Fuck Me" in the middle. Asami withdrew her hand, afraid that Ana was going to notice, but Ana was too ignorant to notice.

The video ended with Asami looking at the screen and winking.

I replied back to her.

**TO SS Sami**

_Great job, bitch!_

I sent the message and posted the video on Facebook where hundreds of my friends can witness the humiliation of Ana. I took a picture of Ana's back and sent it to Instagram.

Payback's a bitch.

**Hey Guys! Short chapter I'm sorry. I have a tennis match right after I post this. Wish me good luck!**

**To be honest, my friend introduced me to "Gangnam Style" and I even convinced my teamates to dance to it at halftime! But at first, I thought it was "Open Condom Store," yeah I was way off.**

**Oh, and the answer was: What. Get it? What was the mother's name. What.**

**Congrats to the only one person who got it right! But thanks to everyone who tried!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**How could a baby fall out of a twenty-story building onto the ground and live?**

**DON'T CHEAT OR ASAMI WILL PAINT YOUR BACK WITH LIPSTICK. DON'T SASS ME IF YOU'RE SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE.**

**Review. Or die. Nah, I'm just kidding, but you better review. Or else.**


	4. Tutoring the Undesirable

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

Ugh, that was the most entertaining forty-seven minutes of my life. Before I left for third period I checked my Facebook, and I got 57 likes and 32 comments. I smirked as I walked out of the library. I slid my phone back into my purse and walked to the Gym, another class with none of my peeps. Oh, joy.

But get this, Ana's in my gym class. That's right, Lingerie.

I grabbed my gym clothes from my locker and texted Asami.

**TO SS Sami**

_Two down, three to go._

**SS Sami**

_U better post it everywhere!_

I shut my phone off and went into the girls locker room. Ana was off in the shower and just happened to leave her locker open. Damn, she's stupid.

I walked up to her locker and made sure no one was looking. I precisely took out her clothes and switched them with the Lingerie. I tiptoed to the bench where her undergarments and regular clothes were laying. I took a double take and took the stuff.

I swiftly ran back to my locker, I chuckled to myself as I changed into my gym clothes. I had a pair of yoga pants, a breast cancer shirt my mom gave me from the hospital, and tennis shoes. I put my hair into a messy bun and used a headband. **(Link in profile.)** The shower stopped, I gasped and ran outside into the gym. God, that was some hard work I did there. I'm like a ninja.

I spotted Bolin shooting some hoops and walked over to him. "Hey, Bo. Mind if watch?" I asked.

Bolin grinned, "Prepare to be amazed!" Bolin said as he shot a three pointer.

I faked gasped and clapped, "The amazing Bolin does it again!"

Bolin bowed, "Please continue, I enjoy praise," he said. I laughed. This boy could cheer up anyone. Just out of the blue Ana comes outside in the bra and panties looking for her clothes. Everyone gasps and takes out their phones.

Bolin laughs so hard it looks like he's on crack. I laugh and take out my Iphone. I take a photo and send it to everyone on my contacts, Instagram, and Facebook.

Ms Beifong who's also our gym teacher comes out. Lin scowls, "JOHNSON! Why are you giving a strip tease in my gym!" Beifong barked.

Ana's face turns beet red, and Bolin tries to stifle his laughter. "Well, ugh, someone took my clothes. And I was, umm, looking for them?" Ana stuttered.

Beifong didn't believe a thing, "Right," she said sarcastically, "Detention! The office now!"

Ana covered her body with her arms and walked out of the gym.

"Serves her right for doing that to Mako," Bolin muttered.

I raised a brow, "Did what to Mako?"

Bolin sighed, "Korra, Mako was drunk last night and he thought it was you. And this morning Ana thought they were together, and she practically blackmailed him saying "if you're not gonna be with me, then DeCaprio's gonna get it."

"Oooooo," now I feel stupid. Awe damn! You know, I think I'm like absent minded or something.

"Awe, Bo I feel terrible for acting like that to Mako," I groaned, "Do you think I can apologize at lunch?" I asked.

Bolin sighed again, "Can't we have practice, but maybe you can apologize at the football game, tonight?"

"What about before dismissal?"

"You can't, he has tutoring," Bolin said. Wait Mako has tutoring, I have tutoring.

I shrieked and jumped up and down, "That's it Bolin! I'm tutoring Mako after school. I can apologize then!"

Bolin grinned.

**Tutoring Time!**

I texted Asami everything that Bolin said.

**SS Sami**

_That bitch deserved it though. Good luck with Mako! (wink-wink)_

I rolled my eyes.

**TO SS Sami**

_I hate u. And good luck with Mr. Iroh?_

**SS Sami**

_Well played, my friend. Well played._

I shut my phone off and walked into the library. I sat down and waited for Mako. A couple minutes later Mako strode in.

I smiled and ran up to him. I hugged him tightly, when we pulled away he blushed. "Ugh, Korra, I umm, I wante-"

I cut him off, "It's alright. I forgive you," I said. Shit, he was so adorable when he's flustered!

I led him back to the table, "So I've been told you need help with the Periodic Table?" I ? The periodic table. I learned that in like the sixth grade.

Mako nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't the smartest person in the family," he admitted.

I smiled apologetically, "It's okay. Let's get down to business. AU is Gold. A little way I remember it is. Pretend someone steals your new gold watch," I paused to make sure he was listening, "You'd follow him, right? You'll run and be like "Aye you" give it back," I explained.

Mako laughed, "Aye you?" I hit him. Mako raised his hands up defensively. "Hey you don't hit the new QB like that, do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "So Silver would be the same thing too, but instead you'd say "Awe geez."

Mako laughed once again. Hey, I'm trying to help him here. "Sorry, Kor, but that's stupid. "Awe geez," who would say that?"

I pouted at him, my signature pout. No one could resist it. **(Link in profile.)** Mako looked at me and stopped laughing. Told you so.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late, I've got so much homework to do.**

**The answer was : The baby fell out of the ground window!**

**Congrats to one person who got it right, but thanks to everyone who tried.**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Two girls were born to the same mother, on the same day, at the same time, in the same month and year and yet they're not twins. How can this be ?**

**DON'T CHEAT OR SOMEONE WILL STEAL YOUR GOLD WATCH. DON'T SASS ME IF YOU DON'T OWN ONE.**

**Until the next time!**

**Review!**

**Or die…**


	5. Fantasying

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

Well tutoring wasn't that bad. I gave Mako some note cards to study and set him off, for the first game of the season.

The great Korra DeCaprio does it again, saves the varsity football team from embarrassment by adding two badass players, bitched Ana Johnson into embarrassment, and helped a quarterback with Calculus. Time to play some Xbox. **(Come on guys, Call of Duty and Halo are beast. Even I play it.)**

I drove back home singing to Want U back

_I broke it up thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like shh, looking at you flying_

_I want u back_

_I want u back_

I'm one of those people who sings off tune and annoying. I kept singing with the window down.

A red Chevy passed me. An old man rolled the window down, "Shut your face, child," the man said. The nerves of elders these days.

I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I set my stuff on the counter. "Mom," I called. No answer. Whatever.

I walked to the fridge to grab some food and found a note from mom.

_Korra, went to the football field to help set up the concession stand. Come to the tailgate party at the parking lot at 5:30. Dad's gonna be cooking there.- Mom_

Dammit, I hate when she does that. My mom volunteers to help at the concession stand and makes me come to the game. She say "it's required for student body president to go to games."

"Ugh, stupid mom, stupid football game, stupid student body president," I muttered. I checked the time 5:06 P.M. Tutoring was two hours long.

The game doesn't start till like six thirty, but I have to come to the special tailgate party in twenty-four minutes. Geez, why me?

I stomped my way upstairs and into my room. It seems every time I think I get a nice little break, I have to deal with stupid ass crap.

Since the school color was red and white, I picked out a pair of jeans, a white tank top, a red v-neck, a gray jacket, mini brown Uggs, and even got into the spirit of painting my nails.**(Link in profile.)** I put my hair into a ponytail and added a red flower. The things my mom makes me do.

I grabbed my phone and keys and got into my car. I already started the ignition when my phone went off.

_Oppan Gangnamseutail_

I unlocked it before the whole song went on.

**SS Sami**

_Can u pick me up? Dad needs to replace the tires on J-wow._

I rolled my eyes, ever since Asami got her car she named it J-wow. Like the girl from the Jersey Shore.

**TO SS Sami**

_U know, one day when you become C.E.O of your dad's company, I expect u to include me in every one of your speeches. _

I tapped send and was about to back out, but my phone went off again.

**(Okay I changed Bolin's name to Honey Bo Bo. Get it Bo Bo instead of Boo Boo. BITCH felt kind of stupid.)**

**Honey Bo Bo**

_Kor, do u mind picking me and Mako up for the game? I didn't want to ride with him, but he was too stubborn 2 drive alone. Pretty please?_

What is it? Ask Korra for a free ride day?

**TO Honey Bo Bo**

_WonderKorra to the rescue!_

**TO Darth Vader**

_Want me 2 paint your house too, while I'm at it?_

I shut my phone off, before anyone could text me again and headed off to the estate.

**8 MINUTES LATER….**

I pulled up in front of the mansion and honked the horn. Asami walked out in her cheerleading uniform, she was adjusting her bow on top of her head.

I know what you're all thinking. Wait, why's Asami a cheerleader and Korra isn't? I've had this conversation with Asami many times. I haven't tumbled since I was twelve and I'm really not into pom poms and bows. Asami got into the car.

"Hey, bitch! Thanks for picking me up. Dad was being up on my grill about the tires," Asami said as I pulled out.

I shrugged, "So, is it okay if we pick up Mako and Bolin?"

I looked away from her. I know, Asami will freak out in about 5,4,3,2,1.

"Awwwwweeeee, why didn't you tell me earlier? Korrrrrraaaaa, why am I always the last person to know?"

I glared at the steering wheel, "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't act like this, Asami."

Asami scoffed, "But you know I would act like this, though," she remarked.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your pom poms in a twist."

We both laughed. I pulled into Mako and Bolin's driveway and honked the horn. Bolin came out first and waved, he got into the car.

"Hello ladies," Bolin sang in the backseat.

"Here, I'll put your stuff in the trunk," I said as I took Bolin's gear bag off of him and I dropped it onto the driveway. "Damn, what's in here? A body?" that bag weighed like 5,000 pounds.

Bolin and Asami laughed from the car. I rolled my eyes as I put it into the trunk. I got back into the driver's seat. Mako came out about five minutes later carrying his bag. Hell, no I'm not putting that thing into the trunk again.

"Just leave your bag with you," I said as Mako got in the car. Asami winked at me and pulled out her phone.

My phone went off again, when Asami hit sent.

**SS Sami **

_I bet you want him to take off his jersey, feel his six pack, and smother him with kisses!_

I nearly chocked. Mako raised and eyebrow, "Everything okay, Kor?"

I nodded and replied to the text.

**TO SS Sami**

_You hang along the lines of Hitler and Jack the Ripper. Wait, did u say six pack?_

**SS Sami**

_Yep, he's fully loaded._

I gasped silently and pulled out of the driveway, before I got anymore fantasies.

It's gonna be a long night.

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. Sorry, about yesterday, my friends and I decided to live our senior year by dressing up for Halloween this year. Free Candy. We're gonna be girl baseball players with our names and numbers and the back of it.**

**Comment or pm me what you're gonna be this year, YOLO!**

**Anyways, so Korra's feelings are getting deeper about Mako. What does Mako think? What happened to Ana? Irosami? Is Bolin single?**

**The answer was: They're triplets! Good job for everyone who got it right. And thanks for everyone who tried.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**A little girl kicks a soccer ball. It goes 10 feet and comes back to her. How is this possible? **

**YOU BETTER NOT CHEAT.**

**Review.**

**IF YOU DON'T, YOU MIGHT AS WELL CHANGE YOUR NAME, AND SIGN UP FOR THE WITTNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM, BECAUSE I'M GONNA COME AT YOU WITH A KNIFE.**

**I'm like a little chihuahua. Cute and gets really angry.**

**LOL. It's always a good time!**


	6. NOT a Date

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

"Hey Korra, can you turn it up? Me love this song," Bolin asked. Dammit, I was really looking forward for peace and quiet in this car ride, but the universe obviously hates me.

I glared at him from the mirror, "Whatever you say, Master Bolin," I said sarcastically. Asami giggled like a child seeing bubbles floating in the air.

I turned the volume up. Oh, shit Bolin starts singing.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

I raise an eyebrow, "Bolin, you're a Directioner?" I ask. Bolin nods and gestures for me to sing along. I shake my head. "I'm driving right no, Bolin."

He gives me puppy dog eyes, I sigh.

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight _

I look at Asami for help, she laughs and sings along. You know, it's kinda hard to sing and drive at the same time.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_T__onight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

Bolin starts talking to Mako, "Oh, come on bro. sing with us." Mako did the unexpected and flipped Bolin off. I chuckled. Bolin glares at Mako, and Mako gives up sings with us.

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't over think just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

I swear, right now we look like we're all high.

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh ohWhoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

Damn, this song is too fucking long.

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_C'mon, young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

"Finally, that was the most terrifying 3 minutes of my life," Asami says as we get out of my car. The two brothers go to the locker room to meet with Coach Noatak.

"Gotta go, bitch. That was some badass singing back there," Asami says as she meets up with the rest of the squad.

"And then there was one," I say sighing. I walk over to the parking lot alone. I find my dad grilling some food and decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, dad," I say. Dad looks up from the grill and smiles.

"Hey, kiddo. Where are you're friends?" Dad asks.

I sigh, "My _friends_ decided to abandon me," I say. That was a low blow. I mean, I love my dad, but I don't talk to him for my own amusement.

"What about that _boy _you're mother keeps telling me about?" Dad asks smirking.

I scowl, "Seriously, dad? Really?" I ask. "We're just friends," I say. He doesn't seem convinced.

"Well you're gonna be friends for now. Maybe it's time for the talk," Dad says as he puts the cover on the grill. "Well, you're going to college next year, and I-"

"Dad, really. You're deciding to give me the talk in the parking lot? That's really classy, dad. Besides mom beat you to it when I hit puberty. Even if I was dating Mako, which I'm not," I say when he makes a face, "Mako's old school," just like his grandpa driving.

Dad nods, "Right."

I roll my eyes and walk away. God, that was so awkward.

I see the marching band coming up from the school. Finally, it's game time.

I walk over to the gate and pay for my ticket. I walk over to our school's side of the bleachers.

"Hey, Korra!" Jinora, my go to girl in student council, yells.

I smile, "Hey Jinni. Join me?" I ask. Right now I'm desperate. I'm so bored. I barely pay attention to the game at all.

Jinora smiles back, "Sure," she answers as she walks besides me. "So what's up with you and the new QB?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

I blush, "What? What do you mean?"

"Everyone's talking about the five hours of sex ritual, so people assumed Mako's special to you. Besides, someone got the fourth hour on Youtube. 1,000 views."

Holy shit, 1,000 views. What if the teachers look at it? Or worse my parents?

Back to reality, "Mako's just a friend and to prove it I'll invite him over for some _friend _time tomorrow."

Jinora smirks, "I'm betting with Asami on this one."

I roll my eyes, "I hate you," I say as we sit down near some fat guy drinking from a Coke can, which I'm pretty sure is rum by the smell of his breathe.

The football team runs out onto the field. I see Mako clear out from my spot in his #9 jersey.

"Hut!" Mako yells. The rest of the game is pretty blurry to me, the whole time I was either talking to Jinora or socializing with some parents I've met at student council. The scoreboard marked halftime and the cheerleaders came out on the field.

I easily see Ana's red dipped hair. She's talking her place as captain in the middle.

"Ready? Okay," Ana yells clapping her hands together. Asami is clearly not having fun, by the amount of effort she looks likes she's giving.

"Our offense is awesome. Our defense dominates. Fire Ferrets can take your place!" the squad cheers in unison.

I roll my eyes and stand, "I'll be back Jinni. I'm gonna go talk to Mako."

Jinora smiles, "That a girl!"

I sigh and walk out of the bleachers and onto the ground. I pass and weave my way through football players, teachers, random students, and parents.

I see Mako drinking some blue Gatorade and run over to him.

Mako smiles, revealing dimples that make him look so adorable. Wait, Korra stop it. You're just friends with him, nothing more.

"Hey Kor, what brings you here?" Mako asks.

I smile slightly, "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

_Good luck, _you're such an idiot.

Mako raises an eyebrow, "Korra, you do know it's half time right now?"

I blush, "Yeah, I know. I was just wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow, at my place, after school?"

Mako grins, "Sure I'd like that."

I smile, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Mako nods.

I turn back around.

See we're just friends.

Sure you are, Korra. Sure you are.

**TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL**

Well, soccer didn't go that bad. After I finished my homework I changed for our NOT date.

I changed into black sweatpants and a gray Mickey and Minnie mouse sweatshirt. I didn't even fix my hair, just for the effect. **(Link in profile.)**

My parents were still at work, so that was good. Today it's just gonna be two friends spending time together. I planned to take Mako dirt bike riding today. Yes I know, it's completely dangerous and reckless, but I'm a pro.

The doorbell rang. "Coommminnngggg!" I yelled.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Mako smiled, "Hey, Kor."

I smiled back, damn he was adorable. "Come in," I said opening the door wider. Mako walked inside and gasped.

"Wow, this is a big house."

I try not to talk about my house, because I don't like to brag.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So what does the great Korra have planned for us today?" Mako asked as he hanged his varsity jacket on the coat rack.

I grinned, "Well, I plan on taking you dirt bike riding in the woods back there," I say gesturing towards the back of my house.

Mako smirked, "I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Well, now let's go. You coming or not Mr. Hat Trick?"

Mako smiled, "Mr. Hat Trick?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you did score for the team last night."

I led Mako into the garage where two dirt bikes were waiting. "The pink's for me and the red's for you. Do you know how to use it?"

Mako nodded. I handed him a helmet and goggles.

I put on my pink helmet, goggles, and gloves. We got onto the bikes and turned them on. The growling of them is music to my ears.

I nodded at Mako and we rode the bikes on the trail into my forest.

Don't try this at home, kids.

**Hello people! Agh, major Makorra moment in the next chapter!**

**So dirt biking, huh? Korra's a total badass in this chapter.**

**Yesterday's answer was : She kicked the ball up.**

**Question of the chapter: A rooster laid an egg on top of the barn roof. Which way did it roll? **

**DON'T YOU DARE CHEAT.**

**So I was reading the comments and some of you guys crack me up. In a good way. 56 review! Thanks for commenting!**

**Review.**

**Or**

**Die….**


	7. I'm Back, Miss Me?

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

Yeah, this is fucking fun. I was in front of Mako, we were currently racing around the dusty clearing in the woods. We've been riding for about two hours.

I stopped the dirt bike and took off my helmet. "Maybe, we should go back," I suggested. Mako took off his helmet.

"That was very fun, DeCaprio, I honestly thought you were going to make us read 'Withering Heights' or something."

Hey, I read, but I don't read for fun. I scowled, "And I thought you were going to peer pressure me into drinking or doing drugs," I retorted.

Now it was Mako's turn to scowl. I laughed, "Come on, race ya!" I said as I put the helmet back on and started the bike. I rode off in front.

"No fair, you cheated!"

I laughed as the bike weaved its way through, "I can't cheat if they're no rules!"

Mako finally caught up to me. We got out of the forest and rode into a huge mud pile.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled as we both rode into the pile of mud. I turned my bike off and examined myself. I was completely covered in mud. My hair, my shirt, my shoes, my face, and pants. I looked up at Mako, who was scowling at his body muttering something along the lines of 'This girl is crazy.'

I laughed, "Maybe we should go hose off."

Mako nodded. We both brought our bikes back into my garage and went to the patio to hose off.

**MOV: U know it!**

Damn, she was pretty. Wait, stop it Mako, she probably doesn't like you back. You're just friends. Or does she like me? No, Mako she doesn't like you. Besides, why would she like you if you almost drunk fucked her arch nemesis in her best friend's room?

I followed Korra back to her patio. She grabbed the hose and turned it on. Pretty soon, water came out of it.

"Here," I said, "Roll up your shirt," I said as casually as I could. Korra raised an eyebrow and shrugged as she rolled up her shirt, revealing a bellybutton ring.

There goes my hormones.

Korra smirked as she looked at me.

**KOV:**

Mako was totally checking me out.

Yes, I do have a bellybutton ring, I had to get it because of a bet I loss with Asami.

Mako cleared his throat as I handed him the rope. Unexpectedly he sprayed me in the face with cold water. He laughed as I growled at him.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

Mako nodded.

I grabbed the hose off of him and sprayed his white shirt all over with water. Okay, I feel stupid. Number one is, Asami was right about him having a six pack, and I just sprayed his whole chest with water and now his chest is very visible.

I blushed as he smirked at me staring.

"Checking me out, Kor?" Mako asked smirking.

No, Korra Rose DeCaprio doesn't like boys no, no way. I snorted at him, "I wouldn't like you if the world was being taken over by apes and we were the last two people with opposable thumbs."

Mako seemed angry, "Well, little miss goody two shoes, I wouldn't like you if terrorists said we have to date or they'll kill us."

Okay, now I was offended, I slammed the hose down on the ground. "Well, I don't want to date a retarded quarterback either!" By now we were too close for my liking.

"I don't wanna date you because I like you!" Mako admitted. Wait, that doesn't make sense.

"Well, I don't wanna date you because maybe I'm too scared to be in love!"

Mako grabbed me in and kissed me! He's kissing me!

Happy dance time! Come on get up and dance WAHOO!

This is wrong, I shouldn't be kissing him back. I pulled away from the kiss.

"I… Uh…," I stuttered, "Maybe you should go before my dad-"

"KORRA! WHY ARE YOU SOAKING WET WITH THAT BOY?!" My overreacting father yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Mako shifted his weight from his foot and blushed.

"Dad, calm down! I took Mako on the bikes and we got muddy! Stop acting like you're having a freaking exorcism!" I yelled back.

My dad muttered something before going back into the house. I shut the door and blushed when Mako was staring at me with a amused expression.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about earlier. You know, about our kiss. So, are we together now?" Mako asked as he entwined his hand with mine.

Oh, no! I'm definitely not gonna be in a relationship! Remember Korra, boys are what get you nowhere in life. Taylor Swift didn't depend on boys to be famous. Well, she did, but that's not the point. You just can't put had one boyfriend on a college application.

Besides, if I go out with Mako, I'd be the Ana of the week.

I gently pulled my hand back and kept a straight face. You can do this Korra. Keep your voice nice and steady. "I'm sorry Mako, but I'm really not ready to be in a relationship," I told him as nicely as I could.

I didn't dare to look up at his face, but I could see him clench his fists. "Fine! You no what, have a great time dying alone!" Mako yelled as he ran to my driveway.

"Mako, wait! Can't we talk about this?" I yelled after him, but I was too late. Mako pulled out of my driveway and left.

I was left in my driveway standing like a fucking idiot.

I could feel tears in my eyes as I ran inside the house.

I ran up to my room and cried on my bed. This is all wrong.

Liking boys.

Liking Mako.

Crying over Mako.

Talking about Mako.

And pretty much everything about Mako.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in an instant. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. Well why aren't you sobbing over Mako? Well, young ones the best way to get revenge is to ignore it. Yes, this is some major fuckery I'm in right now.

I took a shower and changed it my clothes. I put on a white tee shirt that said _Take a walk on the wild side, _put on a black sports bra underneath, black shorts, a white belt, and my favorite pairs of Jordan Airs! **(Link in profile.) **Ha, it rhymes bitches.

The old Korra DeCaprio is back, bitches!

I put on my Ray Bans and packed my clothes for soccer. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by nobody. I'm guessing mom and dad are at work.

I took out a poptart from the pantry and grabbed my keys.

I finished my poptart and got into my car.

**Honey Bo Bo**

_Hey, Kor. WTF is up with Mako? And why the fuck was Ana making out with him in my living room?_

I scoffed. So Mako's trying to make me jealous again? Well, two can play that game.

**TO Honey Bo Bo**

_Long story short, you're brother was being a dick, and now were in all this shit._

My phone went off and it was Asami.

**SS Sami**

_Iroh asked me out! Pick me ^? _**(See what I did there?)**

**TO SS Sami**

_On my way!_

I was totally in a good mood because of two reasons.

- I'm totally gonna make Mako look like a fucking douchebag!

- And I'm looking totally badass in this new look.

I drove to Asami's place and honked the horn.

Asami came out all giddy.

"OMG, Bolin just texted me! Koooooorrrrraaaa, what the fuck did Mako do with that skankster? I'm gonna shove my hand down her fucking esophagus if she-"

"Bitch, please. Mako can just jack off to Porn for all I care. But today, I'm gonna make sure he regrets messing with this crazy ass bitch," I said as I pointed to myself.

"Awe, jealousy is the best policy. And the outfit makes it much better," Asami said as she gestured to my new look.

"Enough about me, what about the Irosami action?!" I squealed.

Asami squealed back, "Okay, so I was just helping dad with the new shipment of paint, and Iroh texts me. So I read it and it's like_ Wanna see a movie, tomorrow? _And I'm like_ Fuck yeah!_

We were at the school parking lot when she stopped talking. "Iroh and Asami sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" I yelled.

Asami laughed, but stopped as we saw Twiddle dumb and Twiddle dee sucking faces. Asami scowled.

I gestured for Asami's lunch box and she handed it over. I unzipped the bag out pulled out her water bottle.

I opened the cap and splashed the water all over them. "No face eating in the parking lot!" I yelled.

Asami and I ran into the school, before they could catch us. We both laughed.

"Nice one, bitch."

I grinned. Oh, I was sooooo back. "Time for operation make Mako jealous is in action. Or OMMJ."

**Hello ladies or guys. That makes me wonder, do gay guys read my story. No offense, you're still special if you like boys. Okay, now I sound like a douche.**

**78 reviews! Holy Fuckery! Thanks to all over you who read my story. You make me so happy.**

**The answer was: Roosters can't lay eggs! **

**Yay, so many people got it right!**

**Question of the chapter: How can you lift an elephant with one hand? **

**DON'T YOU DARE CHEAT. IF YOU DO, YOU GET THE POINT.**

**Review.**

**Just review.**

**Like, pretty please?….**


	8. Broken Family

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV:**

Asami and I are currently discussing OMMJ. "Okay," I said, "So you know how Nick was eye raping me at the bonfire?"

Asami raised a brow, "Yeah, what of it?"

I smirked, "Well, maybe if I, you know flirt with him like right now, he'll be into me. And that'll trigger angry Mako."

Asami cooed, "And Mako will steal you away from that pervert and you'll live happily ever after!"

I frowned, "Asami, we talked about this. I don't like Mako, nor will I ever like Mako."

Asami raised her hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. But I'm still betting with Jinora that you'll end up together by Saturday at the beach," my very stupid friend said.

I gasped, "The beach? Why would we go to the beach?" I asked stupidly. Okay, I know why, but uh uh I've got a reputation to keep up. Korra DeCaprio, an over achiever and the next female president, who NEVER had a boyfriend. I'm not actually going to date Nick, just because he's wide receiver doesn't mean he's all that. He's practically Ana in a male body, with male parts. Now I sound like a perverted old man.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Because, Katelyn Adams is throwing a beach bash, and you happen to be invited. Gosh Kor, you make me feel like I'm the smart one here."

Before I could comment Asami opened up her mouth again,"Kor, look it's Nick. Just strut through his group and make him follow you. Play hard to get, don't look back or you'll seem desperate."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go up with him and ask him if he'll bang me," I said sarcastically.

Asami glared, "Oh, for crying out loud, go!" Asami exclaimed pushing me in Nick's direction.

I steadied myself and put my sunglasses back on. I began to walk normally towards Nick and his posy.

"Remember, Korra no eye contact," I told myself as I approached them.

"And it only counts if you see a nipple," **(Sound familiar?) **Mason Davison said.

Honestly, like what the fuck?

I took a deep breath and sashayed through the group.

Nick whistled, "Damn, you're looking good today, DeCaprio." The rest of the group nodded vigorously.

I smirked and saluted them without turning around.

Yay, I did it! My phone buzzed and I got a new text from Mako.

**Darth Vader**

_Sorry about yesterday. Can we talk? Please?_

I scoffed and laughed obnoxiously. People were staring at me when I stopped.

**TO Darth Vader**

_LOL. Like WTF Mako? R u like bi polar? No, no, and no. Y don't u go fuck off with Slutana?_

I started to text Asami.

**TO SS Sami**

_Bitch, Mako's got some problems. Do u think he's adopted?_

Asami replied back.

**SS Sami**

_Yay I won the bet! Jinni owes me $20! U did great out there. Katelyn texted me saying that Nick was looking for u! He was probably dropped as a baby. :)_

What is it with betting on Mako and me?

I put my phone back into my pocket and headed into Trig.

I walked into the classroom and was met with the same reaction. I took my seat next to Mako.

Mako blushed and gulped, "Uh…. Um…. Hey Kor, I'm uh… Wooo, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Mako stuttered.

I giggled, "It's okay I forgive you." Then I did the unthinkable, I spoke to him in French. **(I know, it's very cliché. I needed to practice my French for a big test on Tuesday.) **"Sans vous, mon monde n'est pas complet. Ana's très fortuné de vous avoir." **(Google translate it, bitches!)**

Whoa, did I just say that about Ana? Don't get ahead of yourself, Korra.

Mako smiled, "Thanks Korra, but I'm not giving up on you," he said smirking.

Oh boy.

"Provoquez-le, QB."

I smiled to myself as I turned back to the front.

I, Korra Rose DeCaprio, have game.

**LUNCH JEALOUS MAKO TIME!**

Asami and I walked into the cafeteria. We sat down at our usual table. Asami scowled when we looked at Mako and Slutana. Ana was sitting on Mako's lap, and they were currently sucking each other's faces.

I literally vomited a little in my mouth. I couldn't help, but stare like a pervert jacking off. Mako opened his eye and winked at me, still kissing Slutana.

Asami grinned, "Did he just wink at you? Koooooorrrrrraaaaaaa, vous êtes une telle salope! Je l'aime!"

I pouted, "Dit la fille, qui a perdu sa virginité à Mason Davison au Jeu de Retour au foyer l'année dernière." **(K, French over load, translate it on google translate!)**

Asami slapped my arm, "I'm still a virgin, we just made out."

I raised a brow, "Whatever you say, Asami."

Asami glared at me. I laughed.

"I hate you," she said child like.

"Love you, too!" I squealed.

Nick and his posy walked into the cafeteria.

Show time!

Nick scanned the whole cafeteria and locked his eyes on mine. I talked to his buddies and made his way over here. No, I'm not gonna be a slut and make out with him, if that's what you're thinking.

"DeCaprio Sato," Nick said seductively.

I rolled my eyes, typical Nick.

"Dick," Asami muttered.

"Whore," he retorted.

I broke the hostility between them, "Can I help you?" I asked.

Nick stared back at me, "Yes, actually you can. I like your new look. Did you do it for Harris over there," he pointed at Mako who was looking at us. Yep, Mako seemed very angry. Success!

I shook my head at Nick.

He fake frowned, "Well, that's good, sissy over there claims him."

Oh, did I tell you Nick and Ana are brother and sister? Twins to be exact. Same looks, same IQ, and same horrific personality.

"Just leave her alone, Nick," Mako said walking up to us.

Nick smirked, "Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, QB?"

Mako threw a punch.

Scream.

Crunch.

Boom.

"Korra!"

Those were the last few sounds I heard, before running to my car.

"Sit, shit, shit. That wasn't supposed to happen." I got into my car and drove to my house.

Mako and Nick are probably in Tenzin's office now. This was actually the first time I skipped school.

I finally got to my house. I got out of my car and unlocked the front door.

"Come here, sweetie," a voice said. That's funny I thought my parents are at work.

Then Denise comes downstairs only covered in one of my mom's robes and someone follows her.

"Dad?"

**Helllllooooo readers, friends, directioners, beliebers, family, republicans, democrats. Sorry I've been gone!**

**Cheating Tonraq? What happened to Mako and Nick? Is Korra gonna tell her mom what happened? **

**It's almost Halloween! Free candy from random people in my neighborhood!**

**Answer: You can't find an elephant like that. Congrats for anyone who got it right!**

**Question of the chapter: How can you drop a raw egg onto a concrete floor without cracking it? **

**DON'T CHEAT! IF YOU DO, I'LL BE FORCED TO PM YOU IN FRENCH!**

**Until the next time. MakingMeBlush away!**

**Review…**

**Or **

**I'll get you.**

**JK, but you better review…**


	9. Bow Down to the Queen

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV**

Don't you just love the beach. With all the water, sand, wind, food, and everything. Especially at night, when the stars come out. I remember whenever I was little for my birthday my parents would take me to the beach at night to look up at the sky.

"You coming, little bitch?" Asami asked as she put her sunglasses on.

I rolled my eyes and pouted, "I'm not that tiny, Sami." Well, I'm not a midget, no offense to little people.

Asami grinned as we walked towards the boardwalk, "Kor, you're 5'5, my dad's short and stubby. And I'm not even that small, I'm 5'8, Mako's like 6'1, Bolin doesn't count, Slutana is even taller than you. Maybe you didn't go through puberty yet, when was the last time you had your peri-"

I cut her off, "Sami, I don't think this is the appropriate time to talk about that kind of thing here."

She chuckled and nodded, "So, are you entering Miss Teen Santa Barbara 2012?"

I scowled and shook my head. Don't worry, it's not like the stuff from Honey Boo Boo. It's like fancier with escorts, civilized dancing, floats, 1800s dresses, and that kind of shit. I only entered Miss Junior Santa Barbara when I was younger with my mother.

Asami frowned, "Come on, Kor. My dad's hosting it, I'll be judging. I'll make sure you win. Do it for you're mom. She'll be proud if you win."

I sighed. Since Asami always got it her way I nodded.

3, 2, 1.

"Awwwwweeeee Korrrrrraaaaa, thank you so much. Consider it my 19th birthday present."

I rolled my eyes, "You owe me big time for this. When is it?" Seriously, I couldn't really say no because Asami will actually beg and beg until I say yes.

She smiled sheepishly, "Um, it's tomorrow, and I kinda signed you up yesterday after cheer."

I gasped. "Asami, you fucking idiot! How the fuck do you think I can get all the required clothes and learn the dances for tomorrow?" I asked. Jesus, Asami is full of wonders.

Asami grinned, "Easy, I'll just buy all of your stuff and you bring Mako to the dance lesson at Madison's studio."

Whoa man, the is no way I'm asking Mako to be my escort and learn the dance in one day. "Bitch, you must be on crack or something. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna ask Mako to be my escort, nor learn a dance in one day. Judges be damned!"

Asami pouted and crossed her arms, "Would you rather ask Noseby Mosby? If you quit on me, I'll tell everyone your secret," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," I seethed. She smirked and nodded

_Flashy Back_

_3__rd__ person_

_Korra wandered through the Sato estate. It was her best friend's 17__th__ birthday and she just had or drink or two. Well, maybe five drinks._

_Someone pulled her by the waist and the young girl turned around abruptly._

"_Caleb is that you?" Asked Korra._

_The figure smiled and kissed Korra._

_Confused and drunk, Korra kissed back._

_The person opened the door behind the couple and picked Korra up, so that her legs were wrapped around the person's waist._

_He dropped her on the bed and kissed her again._

_Korra unbuttoned the person's top still kissing the person._

_The mysterious guy growled and unzipped her dress._

_The rest was a blur to Korra that night._

_THE NEXT MORINING_

_Korra sat up and yawned. She looked at her chest and gasped. Korra covered her chest with the blanket. "Why am I nude?"_

_She looked to her right and literally vomited a little in her mouth._

_Right next to her was Nick Johnson. The biggest womanizer and douche in the freaking grade. Possibly in the biggest in the world, besides Tiger Woods. _

_His chest was bare, and thank the lord he wasn't awake._

_Did I just swipe my V card with Nick?_

_She quietly got out of the bed and pu_t _her clothes on as fast as she could and left._

**Reality**

That was the most foulest thing I've ever done. I lost my fucking virginity to damn Nick.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go text Mako to meet at Madison's," I said. Asami smiled in victory. "I hate you."

"But you love me, too."

I pulled out my iPhone and texted Mako.

**To Darth Vader**

_Want 2 b my most favorite person in the whole wide world? Meet me at Madison's near the boardwalk. Hurry up!_

I shut my phone off and turned back to Asami.

"Happy now?"

"Very, now I'm gonna buy you the required clothes while you go shake that booty of yours with Mr. Makolicious," she said.

I raised a brow, "What about Iroh?"

Asami smirked, "I'll bring him with me," and with that she pranced off to the boardwalk.

I sighed as I walked to Madison's.

**AMAZING TIME SKIP INTO THE FUTURE!**

Mako walked up to me, looking as sexy as ever.

Wait, did I just say he's sexy.

Yes Korra, you did.

Shut up, mind!

You know you love him.

Oh brother, just sit your ass down in a corner and shut the fuck up. **(Anyone know where that's from?)**

You know you care.

Shut up, he's almost by me.

So shout whenever, and he'll be there.

Shit, I give up.

You want his abs, you want his dick.

Fuck, this is some messed up shit.

And you'll always be fucking in the car.

Fuck you, mind.

"Hey Kor, I knew you'd be crawling back to me," Mako said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you see, Asami's entering me in the Miss Teen Santa Barbara 2012, and I just happened to need an escort."

Mako "thought" about it and smirked, "That didn't convince me. Now ask me again with more passion."

"Mako I swear I will shove your-"

"Do you want an escort or not?"

I sighed, "Fine. Mako Brandon Harris, will you do the honor of escorting me tomorrow?"

I swear, I'm gonna slap that smirk off of his face.

"Hmmm, not convincing enough. Just make it more-"

I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. I felt him smile against my lips, while kissing back. He pulled me closer to his body, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I removed my mouth from his and started kissing his neck. For once in my life I heard Mako moan.

I kissed back towards his face and whispered seductively against his ear in his ear in French.

"Voulez-vous faire l'honneur d'accompagner moi au concours Miss Teen Santa Barbara, ma douce Mako douces?"

**(I'll translate it in AN below. And I got an A on that French test I was talking about! *happily dances in room*)**

I pull back and smiled. Mako nods and I pull him into the studio.

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP. PAGEANT DAY!**

"Ow, fuck Asami this hurt," I said as I gripped her desk. Asami was zippering the back of my dress up and made finishing touches to me.

She teared up, "Shit Kor, you almost look as beautiful as me."

I laughed and she joined in.

She's right though, I do look nice. I admired myself in the mirror.

I wore a sleeveless blue and sliver dress that flowed below my feet, sliver platforms, and a pair of earrings my mom gave me on my 16th birthday. Asami curled my hair and put it into a nice bun. She added a hair comb to my hair and a blue pendant. My eyes were shaded a very pretty blue that made my eyes pop. **(Link in profile.)**

"Asami you're a freaking god, but I don't think I can accept all of these things."

Asami grinned, "No Kor, just consider it as my early birthday present to you. And this entrance outfit isn't anything compared to what I got you for Renaissance Dancing."

Oh boy. I walked over and hugged my best friend. "You do know I love you, right?"

Asami hugged back, "Well I am very lovable."

Bow down to the new Miss Teen Santa Barbra 2012 Korra DeCaprio!

**Ello love! Care for a crumpet? Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I live in the hurricane Sandy states, and I'm fucking scared. So Halloween's been moved to Saturday for us. BOOOOO!**

**Dress B won for chapter 12 and C won for chapter 13!**

**Translation: Will you do the honor of accompanying me to the Miss Teen Santa Barbara pageant, my sweet sweet Mako?**

**Answer: He sleeps at night!**

**Question of the chapter: How many legs does an elephant have if you count his trunk as a leg?**

**DON'T CHEAT. OR ELSE JEFF THE KILLER WILL GET YOU.**

**JK.**

**Review.**

**Pretty please.**

**With fire flakes on top?**

**They'll be a little spicy though.**


	10. Trying to Make Amends

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**KOV**

Okay, now I'm having second thoughts about this shit. I stared out the window and cracked my knuckles.

"Asami?" I asked.

She grinned as she turned the radio down, "Yeah, little bitch?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this. What if I'm not good enough? And what if I'm not the best?"

Asami's expression softened, "Korra, you're a badass motherfucker, you have a great personality, a hot figure, selfless, and a great student body president. So basically if you could have any hot guy in the universe and pick Mako Harris out of all of the guys who jack off to the thought of you, you can win this pageant."

I stared at Asami in shock, "Damn bitch, where did that come from?"

Asami shrugged and smiled, "I'm just pumped up for the fact that Mako's gonna drool all over you!" she shrieked as she parked in Mayor Tarrlok's driveway.

I got out of the car and fixed my dress. "Tarrlok's just probably hosting this to stare at all the candidates."

"Yeah, that pervert. Well at least it isn't at some random place," she commented as she brought two full size suitcases with her.

I raised a eyebrow, "Asami what's in that thing? A dead body?"

Asami glared, "Makeup, hair supplies, your crowning outfit, dancing outfit, float outfit-"

"FLOAT OUTFIT?"

I'm okay with dancing, but on a float is just too much.

"Asami, what am I suppose to do on the float?"

"Just wave and look pretty."

"That's it?"

Asami nodded.

"No singing?"

She nodded.

"No tumbling?"

Nod.

"No dancing?"

Nod.

"How about stripping?"

"Damn Korra, all you have to do is stand on the float with Mako. There isn't some kind of messed up shit, motherfucker!"

"Okay calm down."

She adjusted the bags she was carrying. "Now you go find Mako and get in line at the second floor, wait till they call your name, and just copy everyone else from there."

I nodded and looked for Mako inside of the mansion.

I pulled my dress up and searched for him.

"Korra?"

I turned away and scowled, "Dad," I muttered as cold as I could.

"Do you know how irresponsible and stupid you are for just running away like that? Your mother and I were worried sick," he said as he walked closer to me.

I laughed bitterly, "Look who's talking, _daddy. _I'm hearing this from the man who slept with the whore of the century!"

Now people are staring. I honestly don't give a fuck.

Dad seemed angry, "You're coming home this instant, young lady."

He attempted to grab my arm, but Mako miraculously showed up.

"Don't. Touch. Her," Mako said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Come on Korra, don't cause a scene.

My father bitterly laughed, "Says who? An immature football player who just drinks and sleeps with the most girls? I don't think so."

Mako's arms tightened around me.

I tugged at his tuxedo, "Come on. Let's go."

Mako turned his attention towards me and nodded.

We walked away from my dad and I broke down in the patio.

People were staring at me as Mako cradled me in his arms.

"He was the one who always looked out for me. I…. I… I just don't now what to do right now."

Mako kissed the crown of my head, "Whatever you go through your mom's here for you, Bo is too, Asami, Jinora, Principal Tenzin, and _I'm _here for you."

Fuck the universe.

I chuckled and wiped my eyes, "Asami's gonna kill me when she sees my face."

Mako chuckled and pulled me up with him.

I hugged him and smelled his scent.

He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. "Thanks Mako, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now let's get ready for the entrance.

I nodded and we got back inside. Mako stayed downstairs as I got in line with the rest of the girls upstairs.

Mr. Sato started announcing names and finally announced us.

"Ms Korra DeCaprio, escorted by Mr. Mako Harris."

There were some whoops and whistling.

I carefully walked down the stairs till I finally reached Mako at the bottom. I grabbed hold of his arm and he walked me outside.

We were in line with the rest of the competition.

Everyone from the inside moved outside.

Mr. Sato adjusted his microscope and smiled. "Welcome to the 2012 National Miss Teen Santa Barbara. I'm am the host Hiroshi Sato, and these are your candidates: Julia Hester, Emma Buckner, Korra DeCaprio, Caroline McHale, and Madison Trott. Good luck to all of you ladies and here's my daughter Asami to say a few words."

Oh this has got to be good.

Asami came up to the microphone and smiled. She was wearing a red dress, heels, and had her natural what I would call 'Asami hair'. **(Link in profile.)**

"I just would like to say, that it's an honor to be one of the judges for this year's pageant. And good luck to all! Especially Korra DeCaprio, bitch you better kick some ass."

Now I'm embarrassed.

**Hey bitches, I'm alive! Some of you motherfuckers Pmed me, thinking that I died because of the hurricane.**

**Well I can assure you, I'm alive!**

**So I'm cutting off question of the chapter and I'm adding overexposed!**

**Overexposed 1: Obama vs. Romney.**

**Aren't you guys tired of hearing those commercials dealing with Obama and Romney? Like I'm trying to go on Youtube, but they have that fucking add saying 'I'm Barrack Obama and I approve this message'. Or if you're trying to watch TV, but this commercial with big numbers in bold and bar graphs pop up.**

**And they start bragging about what they've done, or they're smack talking about the other guy.**

**Honestly I can't wait till the election is over, so I don't have to hear that shit again!**

**I'm MakingMeBlush, and I approve this message!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review.**

**Or die….**


	11. Flawless

**Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love**

**So, I was debating whether or not I should put this story back on the site. I was mostly scared that it would get hate and negative comments. So, I was like "fuck it." I'm actually very surprised that a lot of you messaged me to bring this story back, and I didn't want to let you guys down, so here's chapter 11**** of Crazy, Stupid, Messed Up Love!**

**KOV**

I realized that I made two mistakes in life. First, was letting Asami pick out my dress for the dancing part of this pageant. Second, is signing up for this pageant. Asami and I are in one of the rooms at Tarrlok's place, trying to get me into this dress.

"Dammit Asami," I muttered trying to get the dress above my thighs. Asami tried to stretch out the dress and cursed under her breath. "What size is this? XXX Anorexic?" I commented as I tried to shimmy into it. "Korra, be careful with this dress!" Asami scolded me. "It's a $800 dress. I'm pretty sure the judges will deduct points if the side of your dress is ripped.

I scoffed, "Well, I'm sorry that you bought a dress three times smaller than my regular size." After, what felt like hours of trying to put on this dress, we finally got it above my waist. I sighed in content. "Finally, I thought that this dress was cutting off my blood circulation."

Asami laughed and she tied the green ribbon on the back on my dress. I had to admit, looking in the mirror at this dress, the dress itself looked pretty decent for this Renaissance dancing part. It was a sleeveless green dress with ruffles going down and very intricate detailing. Asami curled my hair and gave me a pair of white heels to go with it. **(El linko in profilio? That's my sad attempt at Spanish.)**

Asami noticed me checking myself out in the mirror and laughed. "And you say that I'm the conceited one," she muttered. I rolled my eyes nervously chuckled. "Oh, shit. It's almost time for me to go." I looked outside of the door and noticed that the other girls were doing lineup.

Asami dusted some blush on the apples of my cheek. 'Okay," she said looking at me one more time. "Kick some ass, Kor." I laughed and hugged Asami, before running out of the room. I looked for Mako and found him talking to Emma Buckner's escort before pulling him lightly on his arm.

"Alright, bro. Take it easy," Mako said before turning to me. Mako stared at me, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. I blushed as Mako smiled warmly at me and he offered me his arm. I took it and smiled. "You look beautiful, Korra." I looked at Mako and blushed. "You're not so bad yourself, QB."

We got into our place in line and walked down the stairs. Oh, lord. I am so nervous right now. So many thoughts roamed my mind as we got into our position to dance. Mako wrapped and arm around my waist as I wrapped my arm around his neck. "Oh, Mako," I sighed as I looked at everyone watching us outside. "What if I forget a step? Or what if I trip and fall? What if-" I was cut off my a pair of warm and supple lips.

I heard some people in the audience "aw" as I kissed Mako back. As our kissed ended, Mako was grinning like an idiot. "Don't worry about anything else, Korra. Right now, it's only me and you." I nodded as the music started and we began our dance.

**Okay, so I can't really explain the dance, but it's like the Damon and Elena dance in Miss Mystic Falls. I will post the video link in my profile!**

So, the dance didn't go completely wrong. I missed a couple beats here and there, but I quickly recovered them. We music ended and our dance did as well. The crowd applauded and the judges wrote some stuff down on their clipboard. Again, Mako and I had to separate.

Mako kissed me on the cheek as we parted. I walked up the stairs to the same room where Asami put my dress on. Now, considering that the dance was the last part. The crowning banquet is next. This really raises the stakes, because before they crown the queen, every candidate is required to give a speech.

I opened the door and was greeted by an overjoyed Asami. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, Korra! You did so great! You and Mako probably scored some extra points from that kiss too!" Asami cooed. I blushed as I took my shoes off. "ah, finally I get a rest from these shoes from hell," I said as I slid onto the bed. Asami grabbed my arm and pulled my up.

"Oh, come on, Korra! We have to get you ready for the crowning banquet!" Asami said as she sat me down on the chair. She pulled out a makeup removing pad from her suitcase as began scrubbing my face with it. "Seriously Asami, I'm a human being, not a fucking Barbie doll!" I yelled as she started rubbing my face with foundation.

"Dear, lord, Asami. I seriously have so much stuff on my face. It feels like I gave ten pounds on makeup on." Asami laughed as she applied some eye shadow to my lids. "Korra, have you ever heard of the saying, 'beauty hurts'?" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "I'm more of a, 'a smile is the best makeup a girl can have', type of person."

After a couple of hell aching minutes, Asami finished my hair and makeup. She pulled out the dress from the suitcase and handed it to me. I took it out of its cover and looked at it. It was a light pink strapless dress that went to about mid thigh. It was simple, yet very pretty and elegant.

Asami looked at me as she pulled out the shoes and jewelry from the suitcase. "What, no ruffles, giant bows, neon color, petticoats?" I asked. Asami shrugged and applied some hairspray to my hair. "I wanted your dress to be simple. Unless you want this other dress. It has giant bows and it's yellow-" I cut Asami off. "Yeah, I'm good." She smiled and handed me the shoes. "That's what I thought you said, Korra."

Asami paired the dress with gold heels with lace like designs, some earrings, a ring, and a necklace. **(Link in profile!)** When Asami went into the bathroom, I looked at myself on the mirror. I sighed as I looked at my face. Should I really go with this? Yeah, you should, Korra. Do it for mom. What if I make a complete fool out of myself? Well, at least Mako will look just as stupid with you.

"Okay, Korra. You can do this. You're capable of doing whatever you want," I said to myself. My pep talks were getting better. "Korra, for the last time. This is your senior year, make it count." I gripped the edges of the vanity as I bent over it to examine my face. I finally let go and walked to the door.

Korra, you've finally learned not to second guess yourself.

**What up, guys? It's been a while since I started writing for this story again, huh? Well, it's up to you guys to decide the faith of this story, remember every review counts! Also, chapter one and two got deleted, so that explains why you can't find it. Sorry!**

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter!**


End file.
